


Snap

by reclusiveq



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Ficlet, Gen, Past Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusiveq/pseuds/reclusiveq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Bucky went a little mad while tracking down Hydra?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a dark ficlet so read at your own risk. Based on a thought I had while reading [this post](http://reclusiveq.tumblr.com/post/101352687974/unicatstudio-bucky-barnes-winter-soldier-x).
> 
> Nothing overly graphic (I don't go into the gory details).

"We saved you! You owe us!" The man choked out, in a pathetic attempt to plea for his life.

Bucky looked down at the man, his flesh hand curled around the man's throat. His eyes narrowed. "Saved me?" It was the first time he'd spoken to anyone in a Hydra facility since he'd started his bloody crusade.

He released the man's throat and was rewarded with a look of relief. "Y-yes. Saved you. You would have died if we hadn't come along."

Bucky didn't move to let the man up. He was pinning him down, back to the ground, with a knee, watching the man's face. A slow smile spread across Bucky's face. This was not the smile of the child who grew up in depression-era New York, whose only care was for Steve. Nor was it the smile of the young man who spent the years before the war living carefree.

This was the cold, cruel smile of a soldier who had been tortured and played with like a mindless puppet, who had everything he'd ever cared about ripped away from him. This was the smile of a man with nothing left to lose, nothing left to care for.

And the Hydra worm under him knew it. The look of relief faded, panic set in. How many times had Bucky felt that same panic, right before they stole his sense of self, over and over again? Seeing that look on this man, the embodiment of Bucky's ordeal, gave Bucky a sense of glee.

Bucky shifted his weight, then in a quick movement rolled the man onto his stomach and pinned him again. "You call that mercy," Bucky said, taking hold of the man's left arm. "Allow me to show you the same mercy."

"No! Please! Captain America wouldn't waAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The protest turned to a hysterical scream as Bucky tore the man's arm off.

"Steve's not here," Bucky growled, though he doubted the man could hear him past his own screams. "You took him from me, just like you took everything else."

Bucky stood and looked around. The chair. He knew it well. How many times had he had to endure it, all the pain and agony as they erased him over and over? Reaching down, Bucky grabbed the man by the throat and dragged him towards the chair. "He's not my Steve anymore. I knew him, but not anymore. Because of people like you. People who took my Steve and made him something else. And now, I'm going to do the same to you."


End file.
